The objective of the proposed research is to continue our one year follow-up study on the behavioral effects of therapeutic abortion among women pregnant out of wedlock. The research will assess (1) the factors which influence the request for abortion by the patient, (2) the psychological consequences of abortion to the patient, and (3) the patient's effort to prevent subsequent out of wedlock conceptions. The subjects for this research have been women thirteen and twenty years of age. The therapeutic abortion sample being collected is composed of unmarried women whose out of wedlock pregnancies were terminated in public and private hospitals in Ventura County, Calif. Three comparison groups are being utilized. The first group is made up of women who remain single and carried their out of wedlock pregnancies to term. The second comparison group is composed of women who marry after conception and before their delivery of their out of wedlock pregnancy and carry the pregnancy to term. The final comparison group is a sample of teenage, unmarried women, who have requested a pregnancy test, and the test was found to be negative. Each subject is being interviewed at the time of her initial visit for prenatal care, and in the case of the third comparison group, her pregnancy test. The interviews cover social demographic attitudes toward and use of contraceptive methods, and attitudes toward abortion. After thirty days post pregnancy termination, each subject is interviewed again to determine whether the contraceptive plans have been made and contraceptive practice is being utilized. Six months later a repeat of this interview takes place. Pre-post termination changes will be compared and conclusions will be drawn regarding the relative impact of terminating an out of wedlock pregnancy through abortion or carrying to term.